Anime
This is a list of episodes for the anime television series UFO Baby. The series was adapted from a manga series of the same title by Mika Kawamura that was serialized by Kodansha in nakayoshi between February 1998 and March 2002, and collected in nine bound volumes. The television series was produced by NHK, animated by J.C.Staff, and directed by Hiroaki Sakurai. It was broadcast in 78 episodes between March 2000 and February 2002 on NHK's BS2 broadcast satellite network. It was later rebroadcast by Animax, who translated and dubbed the series into English and numerous other languages for broadcast across its respective networks worldwide, including Hong Kong, Taiwan, Southeast Asia, South Asia. The anime concluded before the manga did, resulting in different endings for each series. Season 1 1. Suddenly Four People In The Family 2. Ruu-kun's Is Going To Climb A Stovepipe 3. Chris And Her Friends Drop By 4. Momoka And The Necklace 5. Miyu's Awful Cuisine 6. Mama Comes Over On Mother's Day 7. Ruu-kun, Popular In School 8. Ruu-kun's Acting Debut 9. A Date In The Park Between Cousins 10. Playing With Spaced-Out Santa 11. June, On Father's day... Papa Comes 12. The Mysterious Boy, Yaboshi Seiya 13. The mysterious planet Sharaku 14. Help!! Transforming Wannya! 15. Mikan Ran Away, Saionji! 16. The Ocean And The Lover's Tree 17. Is Hosho In India? Saionji 18. Momoka's Passport 19. Miyu's Real Home-The Mysterious House? 20. The Off-Season Home Visit 21. The Principle Reconciles With Monkichi 22. The Hike Of Fear 23. Everyone, Gather At Saionji 24. The Blackout Halloween 25. With Ruu-kun At The Department Store 26. Yaboshi Seiya's Warning 27. A Correspondence With Ruu's Parents 28. Sister Comes To Saionji 29. Nanami-chan And The Mysterious Tsukemonoishi 30. Wannya Wannya 31. The First Christmas With Saionji 32. Chris, ski, mansion 33. Kanata's Childhood Friend 34. Kanata's Promised Date 35. Bye Bye Wannya 36. The Heiomachi Onsen Excursion 37. Miyu's Idol Debut 38. Ruu-kun Has Multiplied 39. All 100 Ruu-kuns, Gather! Season 2 40. Kanata's Rival Appears? 41. Kanata and Nozomu's Showdown 42. Where Is Okame-chan? 43. The Family Assemble At Saionji 44. Koinobori Aren’t Scary 45. Cinderella Inside The Book 46. Chris And The White Whale 47. Miyu And Mini-Miyu Goes To School 48. Santa And Kanata's Weird Pot 49. Mizuno Sensei's Mysterious Trip 50. Stop It, Lazy Wannya 51. Mikan-san's Mysterious Promise 52. Saionji's Ghost Stories And The Mysterious Koishi Stones 53. Miyu and Kanata go to America 54. Everyone But Santa Goes To America 55. The Weird Object That Seiya Left Behind 56. Mecha Wannya Attacks! 57. Nozomu-kun Goes To The Dream World 58. My Pet Is Number One? 59. Pepo, Ruu, Wannya 60. Mikan works at Saionji 61. Miyu and Kanata's first kiss? 62. Nagger Kabokichi, Saionji 63. Anyone here? The scary lodge 64. Pen-friend comes 65. How boring the invention is! 66. Rival friend, rival in love 67. Teru of Planet Sharaku comes 68. Wannya vs. Shikada-san 69. Odd Guava's love 70. Momoka's Christmas 71. It is auspicious with the Seven Deities of Good 72. Miyu and matching kimonos 73. Miyu and kiddy Kanata 74. Good-bye, the bad team 75. Valentine's Day in Heio-machi 76. Ruu-kun is the leading role by a school festival 77. At the night of the full moon 78. See you again